Nightwing vs Daredevil
Nightwing vs Daredevil is a What if? episode of death battle created by Nightwing 169. It features Nightwing from DC comics and Daredevil from Marvel comics. Description Two man with no fear! Will Daredevil's blindness makeup for his skills? Or will Nightwing become the new "Man without fear"? Interlude Wiz: Fear. These two have none. Boomstick: Nightwing, the first robin. Wiz: And Daredevil, the man without fear. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Nightwing Wiz: Young Dick Grayson was born on the first day of spring. His mother nicknamed him "little Robin." Little did she know how prophetic this term of endearment would be in her son's life. When he was up on the trapeze, he reminded his mother of a robin. Boomstick: Really? Wiz: What? Boomstick: I mean seriously. Just when he was on trapeze, he reminded his mother as a bird. Man, no wonder they called him "The Boy Wonder." Wiz: Dick was a circus acrobat, the youngest of a family act called The Flying Graysons of The Haly Circus. Dick joined the act at a very young age, having been trained in acrobatics from birth. Boomstick: Ninja baby, attack! Anyway, before their big act in Gotham, they were asked to pose for a photo opportunity with Drake's, including the youngest member, Tim Drake. Yes the same Tim Drake. Since then Tim's only hero was Grayson. Wiz: But during the big act, he overheard a group of criminals saying that they were going to kill Dick's parents if the circus's owner didn't pay protection money. The owner refused, and Dick saw is parents drop to their doom. Boomstick: Years later Dick met Bruce Wayne. Seeing that Dick experienced the same things Bruce did as a kid, Wayne trained Dick in fighting techniques and detective skills for a grueling 6 months. Finally, Dick had to pass a final test - "the Gauntlet". Dick had to elude the Dark Knight on the streets of Gotham for one night from sundown to sunrise without any outside help. Dick succeeded, and took to the streets as Batman's full-fledged partner in crime-fighting: Robin, the Boy Wonder. Then he became the bad ass nightwing. Wiz: Dick is now a beast in combat. He's an excellent detective, master martial artist, master acrobatic, is in peak human condition, is an expert in many languages, and skilled leader. Boomstick: Plus his strength is off the charts. While he relies more on speed and agility than strength, Grayson has shown incredible strength throughout the years. He also carries kai sticks which he can use to electrocute people or turn it into a freaking bow staff. His fists can also be consumed by lighting, making awesome thunder punches. Wiz: Also, Dick wears these gauntlets on both hands that contain a wide array of equipment, such as sonic or smoke pellets, knockout gas capsules, throwing tracers, and his own batarangs called the wing-dings. Plus the right gauntlet is also equipped with a 100,000-volt stun gun. Boomstick: WHAT?! (Laughs.) That's what the name of his own batarangs? Oh, Dick Grayson. Wiz: Anyway, Dick's method of transportation is his motorcycle. It houses a 3.7L McLaren racing engine, automatic transmission with all wheel drive, dual batteries and puncture resistant tires.Not only is it essentially bullet proof,but it also houses a 3.7L McLaren racing engine, automatic transmission with all wheel drive, dual batteries and puncture resistant tires. Boomstick: And that's only the impressing stuff he has. He has kicked a steel door off of its hinges, held up nearly 1000 lbs of rubble, hurt the super-strong Blockbuster with his blows, and defeated the KGBeast in single combat. He even took the mantle of batman himself. But Bruce Wayne came alive again and he retook the identity of nightwing with a red suit. Nightwing: This is my gig. If I needed you, I would've called. Daredevil Wiz: Matthew Murdock was blinded at a young age from being exposed to chemicals from a truck, but gained extraordinary senses. Boomstick: Comics everyone! Oh yeah his weakness is a bell besides human weapons. Wiz: After his father Jack Murdock was murdered, Matthew dedicated his life to fight injustice in Hell's Kitchen. A lawyer during the day, Matthew becomes a vigilante by night called Daredevil, the Man Without Fear. Boomstick: Well getting those chemicals in his ways worth it. With his new abilities, Matthew's senses become superhumanly enhanced to the point to constantly feel numerous things, including balance, direction, minuscule changes in air density, vibrations, and blankets of temperature variations. Also his hearing is amazing, an he can hear people converse at great distances away and hear people's heartbeats, using the latter to predict the feeling of others and use heart rate to detect lying. Wiz: Daredevil is a master martial artist, having been trained by stick, he taught Matthew a gymnastics and boxing fighting style. Boomstick: With this sort of training, he was easily able to overpower the Kingpin. While he uses his bare hands, Daredevil can also use blunt objects, firearms, and throwing weapons. Wiz: Daredevil's suit is also a heavily armored protective body armor made from a light yet durable material that provides its owner with some enhanced protection: The red areas could only protect against knives, depending on the angle, while the black parts are bullet resistant. Boomstick: The suit includes a pocket located on the left hip of the suit to allow Daredevil to store his Billy Club, a short staff that splits into two short sticks. Wiz: For a "normal" human, Matt has demonstrated remarkable physical strength. Daredevil is an Olympic-level weightlifter and possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build that exercises intensively and regularly. Matt has demonstrated that he can lift and handle a 400 lbs. barbell if it were fifty pounds, has overturned a limo full of people, and has picked up and used a mail drop-box as a blunt instrument. At his peak, Daredevil possesses sufficient strength to press lift approximately 450 lbs. Boomstick: Don't get on this devils bad side. Daredevil: You were right... what you told me over the radio that night. Not everyone deserves a happy ending. FIGHT! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! In the depths of Blüdhaven City, Nightwing is patrolling the streets of Blüdhaven. He then spots a gang of criminals terrorizing two people. He then drops from the building and brings out his kai sticks. Nightwing: Ah, ah, ah. That's a no-no in my book. Nightwing ties up the criminals for the cops and frees the two people. Daredevil watches Nightwing talk to the cops and sees them drive away. Daredevil then throws his sticks at Nightwing, aiming for his arms. Daredevil drops from the building, and pulls him toward him. Nightwing charges his glove and punches Daredevil. Daredevil: *Moans.* Both circle each other. Nightwing: Who the hell are you? Daredevil: I'm Daredevil. And you are? Nightwing: I'm Nightwing. I'm not here to cause trouble, but I think you are. Daredevil: I'm just looking for a good fight. Nightwing: It doesn't look like that. I will not let you harm Blüdhaven. FIGHT! Daredevil jumps in the air and uses the line in the middle of his sticks and wraps it around over Nightwing's neck. Nightwing reacts quickly and uses his kai sticks and hits him in the face. Nightwing then jumps onto the top of the building, so does Daredevil. They both clash sticks. Nightwing then kicks back Daredevil an uses his kai sticks to throw some combos. Daredevil: Damn! Daredevil then wraps his sticks around Nightwing and pulls him toward. He then smashes Nightwing on the ground and tires to stomp on him. Nightwing rolls away and kicks Daredevil's legs. He then grabs kai sticks and counters Daredevil's fists and legs. He then clangs his sticks and creates a static shock wave, sending Daredevil off his feet. Daredevil gets up and sees that Nightwing is gone. Daredevil runs from building to building, hearing a motorcycle engine. He then jumps from building top to building top. Nightwing's motorcycle catches up to Daredevil. They both clash fists. Daredevil jumps to a window ledge and jumps off, aiming for Nightwing. He then grabs Nightwing's chest. Nightwing then hits him with his elbow, and eventually jumps off the vehicle. Both are in a corner. Nightwing grabs Daredevil and keeps punching him. Nightwing then picks him up and smashes him on the ground. Nightwing tires to step on Daredevil, but Daredevil uses both of his legs and sends Nightwing up into the air. When Nightwing is almost on ground level, Daredevil kicks him back, forcing him to go through cars and eventually hits a pole. Nightwing: *Moans.* Daredevil: Not in the best shape now are you? Nightwing: Shut up! I said I would stop you from causing terror, but I'm going to kill. Nightwing then combines his kai sticks into a bow staff. Nightwing: Come at me. Daredevil then attacks Nightwing with his sticks. Daredevil then grabs the tip of the staff. Nightwing then lifts the staff and smashes Daredevil on the ground. Nightwing then jumps in the air, twirls his bow staff, and hits Daredevil. Daredevil then punches and kicks Nightwing rapidly and punches him in the face. Daredevil: Had enough? Nightwing: I had enough of your shit! Nightwing then clangs his kai sticks, creating static electricity, shocking Daredevil. He the calls up his motorcycle. He then back flips right at the moment when his motorcycle has arrived. He then slashes Daredevils face with his gauntlets. He then jumps in the air, twirls his staff, and stabs Daredevil. Daredevil is sent back smashing into a wall. Daredevil: *Moans.* Nightwing then tries to stab Daredevil again, but Daredevil dodges and flips Nightwing. Incapacitated, Nightwing is unable to move. Daredevil unleashes a fury of punches and finishes him off. KO! Results Wiz: This fight was very close. While Nightwing was agile and a better fighter, Daredevil surpassed Nightwing in senses, toughness, and versatility. Boomstick: Both were tough and strong enough to take on enemies like the Kingpin and Deathstroke. But the only reason Nightwing won against Deathstroke was with the help of Batman. ''' Wiz: Being trained under expert tutor liege, both have been able to intense things. But being Batman, Nightwing's training surpassed Daredevil's and was a great detective, and could have easily find out Daredevil's weakness. However, Daredevil has gone against foes with sonic powers with before and has defeated them. '''Boomstick: Plus, Daredevil is extremely fast, and I mean in more ways than one. Wiz: True, Nightwing may be able to dodge point blank bullets, but Daredevil has not only dodged point blank bullets, he has managed to dodge lasers and much more. Boomstick: Nightwing may have been fast, but he wasn't stronger, tougher, or had sonar senses. Boomstick: Looks like Daredevil lived up to his name while fighting Grayson. Wiz: The winner is Daredevil Next time on death battle Rayquaza comes out of the lake and roars. He then blows up foxes ship. Giga seadramon pops out of the water. RAYQUAZA VS GIGA SEADRAMON! Trivia * According to a recent interview, Nightwing said he always wanted do this fight and wanted to see it on the show, but he couldn't find a way to make it entertaining due to the fact that it's a normal human vs a superhuman. Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Nightwing169 Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true